Fake a Smile
by A Pyro's Rage
Summary: What if Lance had enough of Kitty’s expectations? What is he was sick of the constant judgments? What if he was tired of trying to fake a smile for her? {ONE-SHOT} Please Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

A.p.R.: This story was inspired by a song called, "Fake a Smile" by Radford; particularly the following lyrics:

__

-have you ever needed someone else…

-and the feeling never fades?

-have you ever had it pulled away from you…

-till there was nothing left to take?

-cuz it's too late to say your sorry

-it's too late to understand

-all the times you made me worry

-all the time that I tried to fake a smile

-that I tried to fake a smile

-just to get by

[Please Review]

_________________________________________________________

"Hey Lance, wait up?!" Kitty called as she ran down the sidewalk towards him.

Lance just kept walking.

Kitty caught up with him and walked along side. "What's the rush?"

Lance sighed. "No rush, it's just…I don't much feel like having company right now."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"You know, actually I would."

"C'mon Lance, let's just go in there and talk." Kitty said and they both headed into a coffee shop.

Lance returned from the counter with two coffees. He place one in front of her and sat down, "Kitty you k-"

Kitty cut him off. "Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Kitty, just listen! For once just listen…you may learn something." He snapped.

Kitty sat there, still in shock over what he just did.

"Now Kitty, you want me to go out with you? I'd have to decline on that one. No matter how much I want to take that offer up I can't let myself do it."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you not know what I mean? Remember when we went out to that movie a few months ago?"

"Yeah ,why?"

"We had so much fun that night, we saw a funny movie, went out to eat and then went to the carnival afterwards." 

"Lance I remember…but I don't see your point."

"Yeah you remember that…but what about the next day at school?" Kitty just looked at Lance confused. "I didn't think so Kitty. Let me refresh your memory."

~Flashback~

Lance smiled and leaned against a wall as he saw her standing by her locker. 

"She's probably talking about our date last night. She looks so beautiful today…she looks more and more beautiful every day though." He mused to himself as he started making his way towards them.

Lance walked up to Kitty, Dominique and Ashley. "Hey Kit-"

Ashley glared at him. "Get lost creep!"

"Yeah, go hang out with your creepy friends." Dominique hissed.

Lance backed away and looked at Kitty with sad eyes. "Kitty?"

She turns away; Lance put his hands in his pockets and walked away hanging his head.

~End Flashback~

"Lance, I'm sorry but-"

"No Kitty, you're not sorry…don't lie."

"I'm not lying it's just-"

"Who are you trying to convince," Lance took a sip of his coffee. "Me…or yourself?" 

She looked down at her cup, speechless.

"Thought so." Lance said evenly, beginning to get up and leave when Kitty put her hand on his wrist and he sat back down.

She tried to hold his hand but he pulled away and crossed his arms. "Lance…they said all those awful things ,not me."

"But you didn't deny those things…I looked to you for help and you basically turned your back on me."

"Lance I-"

"You what?! You didn't notice me?! Or you had temporary amnesia and forgot who I was? Please, carry on; I've been dying to hear this."

"I…just didn't want them to think I was…with you."

"We were together." He snapped, loudly.

Kitty jumped a bit. "I know, it just…it just… I was-"

"Oh I see, you were embarrassed of me, just say it."

"No Lance, that wasn't it!"

"What then?"

"I was…" She trailed off.

"I understand why you could be embarrassed, I mean look at me. I'm just a poor, orphan kid who was in love with a beautiful woman who toyed with his heart."

"Lance you know that's not how I think of you!"

"Kitty, enough, you know that's how you really felt."

"Lance, I love you." She pleaded, as her eye began to water.

"Save it Kitty. Don't you think I know how your friends think of me? How they make jokes about me?"

"Again, Lance that's them."

"But you…you haven't once ever stood up for me!" Lance said pounding his fist on the table. 

"Lance-"

"I would stand up for you if someone ever said things like that to you, Kitty. I would do anything for you…I would. And you know that but I can't any more…I can't do it." 

"But Lance I-"

"Kitty I know you have feelings for me too, but do you have any idea how much it hurts when your friends decide that I'm not good enough for you? I'll tell you…it eats away at me, slowly. I think it's because of me; maybe it's my hair or clothes or something." 

"I had no idea."

"When I'm out with you I want to shout out to the world that 'I am in love with this girl…I'm in love with Kitty Pryde!' but when you're out with me you want to keep me hidden so you wont be seen with this loser…am I wrong?"

"Yes you are!" Kitty yelled, sobbing.

Lance stared at her with cold eyes. "I am? Then prove it too me…go right now and tell your friends the truth…tell them about us!"

"I…I…can't." Her tears causing her to stutter.

"Well I can't sit back and fake a smile for you! I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt anymore! Kitty I did love you and still do, but I can't be around you any longer. Next time you see me just…just don't say a word, don't look at me. Or in other words…just do what you normally do." Lance stood up and walked towards the door.

Her tears became racking. "Lance please…I'm sorry!"

Lance stopped, not bothering to look at her. "It's too late."

He walked out the door.

_________________________________________________________

A.p.R.: Thank you for reading. This is my second Lancitty; my first did pretty well and it is worth a look it's called, **_"The Drive"_**

If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please leave them in your review.


End file.
